Yaoi Secrets!
by Moon-Lurver-4-EVA
Summary: what happens when 2 friends fall in love and have fun and there teamates find out? TysonXMax KaiXRei/Ray


DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or its characters yadda yadda yadda you get me!

_**Yaoi Secrets!!**_

_Chapter 1:_

. : MAX POV: .

I sat cross legged on my bed staring at _him;_ his snoring had woken me up. I looked tiredly over at the clock, "2:30am" I spoke to myself. Tyson had been keeping me awake for exactly 8 hours now, his snoring only getting louder, silently I did what I've been doing since Mr. Dickinson (A/N I know that's probably spelt wrong but who cares!) Had put us in the same and Kai was sharing a room with Rei and Hilary had her own room because she's a _lady_.

Kenny decided to sleep on the lounge, I stood up and walked over to Tyson's bed and slowly and cautiously traced my fingers over his lips before slowly and softly connecting mine with his. I hated having to do this but he would never let me kiss him in real life, he doesn't even know that I'm gay. I keep my lips connected to his for a few seconds before I felt something...'_is he kissing back!?' _I thought to myself, startled as I pulled away and looked at my crush.

"Max, were you just kissing me...?" Tyson asked curiously still half asleep, his eyelids drooping ¼ of the way down. "U-umm...y-yeah..." I was surprised I could manage to stutter that out, Tyson and I have been friends for 10 years now, so I guess now was good time to tell him that he was my dream, my everything. "T-Tyson I—"

"Don't say anything Max"

"But, don't you want to know why I was kissing you?" I asked him curiously

"Max...I don't care that you were kissing me, I'm just, exited? Happy? Overwhelmed?I don't know how to explain it but I'm just really happy that the love of my life was kissing me, I was scared to kiss you back for the past 5 weeks we've been staying here and each night that you have kissed me.." Tyson trailed off "I guess what I'm saying is...Max...I _love _you...more than anyone else!" Tyson finally finished saying with a light pink blush on his cheeks, Max's face turning red to.

. :NORMAL POV: .

Max leaned in and kissed Tysons lips softly, it took Tyson a moment to realise what was happening but once he did he started kissing Max back, harder and more passionate he licked Maxs bottom lip begging for entry, Max gladly grated it. There tongues started dancing to the only rhythm they knew, it was their own and no-one elses, it was the beat of two teenage boys' hearts beating faster than ever before. Tyson sat up in his bed and Max sat on his lap, Tysons hands roamed up the blondes chest, over his shoulders and into his hair, his fingers entangling themselves in its blond locks as he pushed Maxs face 

closer to his in means to deepen their kiss further. Moans starting quietly erupting from the young teens as they ground their hips together, a red flush appearing on Maxs cute face. Without warning Tyson flipped them so he was on top. Tyson took his top off and began kissing Max again moving to his jaw and neck stopping to suck on his exposed collar bone in his PJs. He bit and licked it making max moan in pleasure as he moved his hands down the teenage blonds chest to his pants where he began to stroke his hardening member through his boxers while continuing to mark his neck. When Max was fully hard he snaked his hands up his shirt taking in every curve and bump on the slim, not muscular, body as if it was all made for his hands to fit, to roam-to claim his.

He removed his hands from under the shirt and began to pull it up Max lifted himself so that the offending item of clothing could be removed. Once Tyson had removed it he tossed it into a forgotten corner of the bedroom moving down from his collar bone to his right nipple. He began sucking on it and licking it while twisting and playing with his left one. Max gave a small moan at the attention and bucked his hips into Tysons begging him to move on, Tyson licked and gave butterfly kisses down Maxs belly until he came to his PJ pants.

He slid his hands down the side of his pants and removed them and his boxers easily before-without warning-taken Maxs length in his mouth whole and began sucking it hard. Max gave a cry of pleasure but tried to stifle it so Kai and Rei wouldn't hear in the room next to them.

Tysons head bobbed up and down Maxs length, his tongue licking the slit and the shaft, "T-Ty..S-top!!" Tyson whom realised what Max meant stopped immediately and removed the last of his own offending clothes before putting three of his fingers into Maxs mouth. "Suck" Max obeyed and started sucking his fingers, once Tyson felt they were soaked enough he placed one at the panting, sweat covered body of the blond known as Max.

"you ready?" he whispered into the said blonds ear making him shiver "yeah, Tyson I need release" with that Tyson pushed one finger in and out, Max found it easy to adjust to this, Tyson added a second finger and started scissoring , Max hissed at the pain and tried to relax, he knew it would hurt less then.

Tyson added his third and final finger and began moving all three inside max, he accidently hit his prostate making max cry out in pleasure after Tyson was finished stretching he removed his fingers and positioned himself at the blondes entrance, Max nodded and he pushed his head in, waiting for another response, Max nodded again, Tyson gave one thrust, max hissed in pain and after 5 mins nodded again for Tyson to continue.

He started slow moving in slow and out slow, he soon quickened the pace in need for release quickly he starting thrusting harder, faster. "T-Tyson I-I'm gunna C-Cuumm " Tyson grabbed Maxs length and began pumping him in time to his thrusts, a few seconds later Max came all of Tysons hand and over his own stomach.

A few Thrusts later Tyson came moaning he collapsed next to his lover and kissed him deeply, once he caught his breath. "Tyson I love you to" Max replied to Tysons earlier statement, they cuddled and fell asleep together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NEXT MORNING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max walked downstairs to breakfast, well limped not walked. He took a seat at the table next to Tyson (who was waiting to inhale his food, of course) it wasn't until he started eating that he noticed he was getting _extremely _weird looks from Rei and _death glares _from Kai that he realised that they _MIGHT_ have woken them up...

R+R! You don't have to if you don't want you! ) Read next chapter to find out what happens...Rei/Kai in the next chapter and some more Tyson/Max


End file.
